


Surviving Our Family

by Icecrm98



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Orphans, Turtle Tots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrm98/pseuds/Icecrm98
Summary: When the T.C.R.I manager becomes president of the United States of America the turtles lose there parents and big sister.





	1. A little thunder might not hurt, but bombs do

Prologue

(Tang Shen’s Profile)

Miwa has always been the greatest joy in my life along with my four sons. Since the “birth” of my sons we have lived in the country where we live freely. I can teach the boys all I know about the real world. I never had the heart telling them about the bad in the world, I couldn’t put that on their small little hearts. Yoshi has been teaching all of them ninjutsu, the way his father taught him in Japan.

Like any life of a mother of five children it’s very hectic. Especially with four of them being turtle children we did not plan to have. I am at home every day with the children while Yoshi goes out and builds for a company in the city. He sometimes travels the world to help build skyscrapers in his disguise.

It always helps that I work online as a writer for a pizza shop a few miles down the road, it keeps me busy when the boys are playing in their rooms. It doesn’t help that my little Michelangelo helps me write it. Donatello checks over my grammar and spelling mistakes. He’s my little genius. Raphael always kisses my finger for good luck that the review goes well. Leonardo normally sits there and watches me type fantasizes how fast my fingers work. I type two hundred and ten words a minute (Yoshi has me beat by twenty more words, but I don’t tell the kids that).

Normally every day is a good day here in the little bungalow we call home, but today the storm brought on a bad mood for the little ones as they tried to fall asleep. As the first crack of thunder went off in the night was the last I saw shut eye that night. Whenever there are storms Yoshi and I never slept because all our children would crawl into the bed with us. It would be like stuffing seven of us in a twin bed, except we are in a queen size bed.

“MOMMY” Michelangelo screamed from his bedroom upstairs all the way down into the bed with Yoshi and me. Of course, Yoshi sleeps like a rock with ear buds in so he never helps me with the children at night. “Scared mommy, scared!”

I picked him up gently putting him into my arms as he wrapped his arms and legs around me. The eight-year-old curled into me shaking out of his shell. “Shh, my dear sunshine it’ll be okay. I have you, Michelangelo.”

Donatello walked in next looking at Michelangelo. “I-I’m making sure he made… it” he squirmed when the lightning lite the sky. He ran over and climbed on the bed sitting next to me holding my shirt. I rocked him softly and kissed his head while turning on the lamp on the bedside table.

“Don’t worry my sons I have you both.” I cooed while rubbing their shell’s slowly. Knowing Raphael was a heavy sleepier he wouldn’t come down to cuddle with us. Leonardo would stay in his room knowing he would look like a baby in front of Yoshi and I. Miwa was sleeping at a friend’s house and is sure to call soon to pick her up. Laying back down with one boy on each arm we fell back asleep safe and warm.

“Night Mommy. Love you” Michelangelo held Yoshi’s tail softly sniffling curling up sucking his thumb. Every few seconds you could hear him breathe from his nose, trying to relax.

“Love you too, all of you.”

I turned to my husband knowing that it wasn’t thunder, this time, it was the DNA bombs, coming closer to New York. They were going to find us one day, but I didn’t know it was going to be this soon.


	2. The Great Big Change

Chapter 1

(Yoshi’s profile) 

When we left Japan after my father died, it had crushed me that we had left the Foot Clan in my brother Saki’s hands, but I knew it was the safest thing to do for my daughter and soon to be wife. Saki had gone mad that Shen had picked me. My head was on his bucket list in life. I didn’t want my family growing up in the middle of the battle field; we had to pick up and leave. Living in Japan had given us no opportunity to move on from the clan. Away from all the foes that had ever attacked us in our souls.

Once we made it to America we had gotten out green cards, the right way. We were not going to be kicked out of this country and being sent back to the evil hands of Saki. Shen and I bought a lot out in the farmlands to build on, in New York. At first the home was only supposed to be two bedrooms. Once I made into the Glen & CO. architecture company, I decided to bring Miwa home four baby turtles for her second birthday. Shen had one of her co-workers watch little Miwa for the hour. 

On the way home I got knocked into men that must have worked in a lab, because they were in lab coats. On the lab coats they said “T.C.R.I” in big purple letters blocky on the left pocket. I fell to the ground with green ooze covering myself and the turtles. That was the most pain I’ve ever been threw was the night I changed. Not even when my toe was cut off as a child when sparing in my ninjutsu class. 

“Yoshi! Are you alright?!” Shen yelled trying to help me up, but I ended up passing the green ooze onto her hand. She fell in pain on top of me trying to covering her face. She pushed me away from me lying next to me. 

We both changed. I had become a rat creature, where Shen barley changed her skin was just changed to a light green with a small tail rapped around my hand trembling. “Shen… what are you looking at?” I asked her as she shook slightly. I turned my head in her direction to see what she was looking at. I could hear soft cries in the direction she was looking, but I didn’t have enough strength yet to turn my head in her direction yet. 

“Baby turtles... look” She pointed her finger to them and got up slowly going over shushing the one with the big light blue eyes, not wanting to scare them away. The baby turtle with the green eyes crawled over and climbed into my lap. I rubbed his shell as he curled into me. 

I looked at her and got up slowly everything hurt on me, “Shen, we need to get out of here.” I told her as I pulled her on to her feet picking up the other baby turtle with dark blue eyes while Shen picked up the turtle with hazelnut eyes. 

She got up and walked over to the car putting the kids in the backseat. “Don’t worry babies, everything will be alright.” She sat in the passenger seat turned back rubbing their toes with her nails. I could hear the little coos and sniffles from them in the driver’s seat. 

Driving the way home, we kept looking forward hoping no one would look at us through the windshield. We didn’t want to cause an accident because of my hideous new change. When I pulled into the driveway I looked over at Shen trying to smile as kindly as I could. “Go in and pay the sitter. I’ll come in once she leaves.” 

 

“Okay dear, I’ll be back.” She got up and left the car going into the house making sure her small tail was covered by her shirt. I looked back at the turtles sleeping all curled up on each other, gripping on to each other for dear life. I never liked having Nancy over at our house because she always over stays her welcome. Once we had her over for a cup of tea at noon and she didn’t leave until eight o’clock at night. 

After waiting what seemed like forever Nancy backed out of the driveway and once out of sight, I got out picking up two of the sleeping angles. Shen came skipping out going into the car picking up the other two sleeping turtles. She humming the ‘Cherry Blossom’ melody. “Yoshi, we’ve been blessed with more children. I love them all already. Oh, and I won at the first word! Mommy all the way!” she grinned at me. 

“Shen that’s great! She’s finally speaking. I was getting worried about it. Going on one and she never babbles or cries unless she goes to the restroom in her diaper” I went inside the small house and sighed as I looked around. “I guess we must make the house six bedrooms and three bathrooms, love.” I told her as I looked at the walls planning in my head what I wanted to do.

“We’ll be one of those big families that everyone talks about!” She squealed jumping up and down laughing. “More little ones!” 

Shen always got excited when it came to children, before we were blessed with Miwa she was told she couldn’t have children. When she found out that she was pregnant we had five wonderful days of celebration! We held a party at every trimester, so everyone could feel the joy we had. 

When Miwa was born, they told us we had a miracle child since physically Shen was still not able to have any children. And that’s why she was forced to have a C-section. Shen ended up breaking four of my fingers that night. It was all worth it though, we finally had our baby. 

“Yes dear. Did you hear what I said?” I asked her as she set the two sleeping turtles down on the couch. 

“hmm? O-Oh no I’m sorry what did you say?” She asked me with the gentle tone she always uses to charm me. 

“Never mind, dear. I love you, Shen.”

“I love you too, Yoshi.” She kissed me on the nose and hugged me tight.


	3. Building a Home

Chapter 2 

(Tang Shen’s Profile) 

When we had finally gotten home that messed up night we named all four of our new children with renaissance names. Yoshi and I always wanted to name our son if we had one with a renaissance name so it had been like a dream come true for us to name four. I had picked Leonardo for the baby with the darkest blue eyes. I also had picked Donatello for the hazelnut brown eye baby. Yoshi had Raphael picked out for the green-eyed turtle. Then we both picked Michelangelo for the littlest one. 

It’s been two months since we brought the baby turtles into our lives. Our home is still under construction since Yoshi is the only one working on the project it’s taking forever. I would help but there are five helpless children living with us. 

Having the four kids sleep with Miwa has been crazy, you hear one cry and then they all cry. I haven’t had a full night sleep ever since I’ve had Miwa. During the day, the machines go off making them cry even louder for my attention. I’ve never wanted to the power to go off so much in my life. I rather sweat badly then hear the chainsaw all day long. 

“Yoshi!” I scream loudly to him. “Lunch!” I pointed to his sandwich. Everything went silent. I could hear myself think for the first time that day. It was a dream come true! 

“Oh good, I was getting a bit hungry.” He put down the chainsaw and followed me inside. “Shen how are they this afternoon?” Yoshi picked up our bright blue eye baby kissing his cheek. “Michelangelo, how are you?” he tipped the bottle back into his mouth. “Aw look how cute you are! Yes, you are! Who’s my cute little turtle baby?!” 

“Ehh!” Michelangelo squeaked and sucks on the bottle holding algae and worms, smiling bigger then the sun. Michelangelo is the baby of our newly born family, I figured out that he can’t drink out of a sippy cup the hard way. Let’s just say it was all over the kitchen floor, him and myself. 

Yoshi has been fond of Michelangelo the best since the first night home when he crawled in bed with us sucking on the edge of his finger just like Miwa has done when she was just born. 

I put the turtles and Miwa in one of the five high chairs we had. I gave Miwa some mac and cheese while the other had gotten algae and worms on a plate. Just by watching them eat you could tell that they all had different personalities. 

Leonardo ate quietly and without making a mess all over his tray. Raphael ate with his fingers hitting the worms on the plate with his tiny fist with half of it making it on his face and not into his mouth. Donatello examined each of his bites before putting the fork into his mouth. Miwa sat there and ate making most of it on the ground. 

“Finally, I can sit!” I said and sat down in my chair sighing when my feet stopped touching the ground. I put my feet up on the other chair across from me and closed my eyes. I knew this wasn’t proper of me but I didn’t care. I was a mother of five in a noisy house. 

“Shen, why don’t I watch the kids and you go to a spa for the rest of the day. You seem really stressed out, love.” Yoshi told me and grabbed my hand. 

I knew something was up when he told me I could go. So, I just went with it. “Alright, dear. I’ll try and relax with Nancy.” I got up and grabbed my coat then kissed him on the head. “I love you, Yoshi. Please call me if you have any questions at all.” I glared at him giving him the most serious look I’ve given him “I come home and they are hurt I will make sure you won’t see daylight for the next week.” 

Yoshi grinned and handed me the keys to our new minivan he bought for us to cart all the kids around in, “You know I will.” That was the last time I left Yoshi alone with them by himself. 

I came home hours later to the biggest mess I have ever seen and I was only caused by a little pack of gram crackers and our green eye baby boy! It had taken me two hours to clean up the milk stains caused by Miwa, in the carpets. Along with the crayon drawings in blue on the wall. Michelangelo was apparently sleeping the whole time. Donatello was sitting on the couch with a book upside down looking at the pictures. 

Yoshi made it up me though, he had made dinner for a week straight without asking first. It made me happy that he finally stepped in and helped me with the house chores as well.  


	4. Kill him...

Chapter 3 

(Tang Shen’s Profile)

Warning: We find out where Raph gets his potty mouth from. 

It hasn’t been very peaceful since T.C.R.I.’s manager has become the President of The United States of America. President Saki with Vice President Bishop wants all the mutants he has made come forward to be put to work for him. Of course, Yoshi’s brother made president. We have had many of our new mutant friends come forward already, I couldn’t believe it when my best friend Dr. Rockwell left us to joined him. I haven’t heard from them since. We don’t have the worst of times come between our family times. 

It has been four years since we had adopted the sweet baby turtles in our home, it was there “mutation day” as the four boys call it. I’ve had to make three cakes since Raphael didn’t want to share a cake with anyone, so Michelangelo had gotten his own cake. Leonardo and Donatello were happy that they got to share a cake together. Even though it was hard to get everything for the cakes I had made sure I did just for them. 

But the cakes, aren’t what I remember about this birthday. There fourth birthday was the most traumatic day in our lives. 

“Mother” Leonardo called out to me walking over taking my hand looking up at me smiling. “Can we please play outside in the tree house?” 

He’s always been so polite, I don’t know who he gets it from Yoshi or me. “Of course, Leonardo. Come back in before the lamps outside come on. Or if you hear the sirens!”

“Okay mother.” He hugged my right leg then ran out the door after the others. “Mikey wait for me!” There all so adorable chasing each other out of the room. 

Watching out of the new bay window in the kitchen I could see all the way out to the main road. My main concern is the DNA bombs they have dropped all over the country. The news reports show that there are over two thousand mutants in the whole country wondering around. 

The smoke in the DNA bombs finds any trace of the ooze in the area leaving a green dust on top of the homes. So far, we have been lucky, but the raids have been closer and closer to New York. Yoshi tells me not to worry, but I can’t help myself. He listens to the radio while he is working with the men in the city. 

We hide Miwa, only our dear friends know that we have a human daughter. As soon as they know mutants have human children in their home they’ll take her away from me. She stays with her brothers always, playing and such. 

“Shen, what are you looking out at?” Yoshi asked me as he took my hand into his. I knew he could sense my fear when he came into the room. He was still dressed in his dirty blue work uniform. I wash his uniform every day and yet it still comes home dirtier than ever. 

“I’m watching our children playing outside. I can’t help thinking that there coming for us, Yoshi. They last hit north of New Jersey last night, were next.” I told him trying to keep my nerves silent. 

He kissed the top of my head and closed his eyes pulling me close into his chest. “Then I want them to stay inside. If we don’t go outside, they won’t find us this time. I’ll water the house again and the play set if you get them to come inside and clean up their rooms.”

“Of course,” I opened the bay window yelling out. “Children! Come inside, time to clean up your room! After we are celebrating your birthdays!” 

I could hear the groans from Raphael and Michelangelo not even seconds after I yelled out to them. I knew it was going to happen. They never like cleaning their rooms, or anything for that matter, but I couldn’t have them outside. I haven’t had the heart to tell them what was going on. If I could just keep them pure from the outside world we would be alright. I try every night to tell them it’s just thunder, but I think it’s finally dawning on them it’s never rained when it ‘thunders’ outside. 

I closed the window after the boys walked in with Miwa right behind them giggling as she pulled on Raphael’s mask tails. Watching them all march to their rooms was adorable beyond belief. It’s hard to be strict with them, since they all are so cute and funny in their own ways. 

Running in Yoshi grabbed my hand. “Children hurry to the basement!” the ringing from the alarms filled all the silence in our home. I threw open the basement door letting everyone the children go in. Yoshi and I grabbed candles, and blankets. We sat on the floor in a circle. 

I could hear Yoshi mumbling prays under his breath. That’s when I knew we were going to be found. I held Michelangelo and Donatello close trying not to lose it. I remember them coming in the front door and following the green dust all the way to the basement. I guess no matter how hard I tried to clean up after us we could never hide our finger prints.

The men came in with black armor and helmets. They held guns up pointing at us. All you could hear was them yelling commands at us. 

“Move it!” The one yelled with the gun at my head. I gripped Yoshi’s hand tight. I held the boys tight in my arms until they were ripped away from me. 

The other male guard threw the boys into a great big cage dragging it out of the room. The female of the group picked up Miwa and left rocking her telling her it would be okay that the monsters wouldn’t get her anymore. Telling her that I was a monster and that she was lucky that she came to save her before we ate her. I felt like the worst mother now but I couldn’t say anything. 

Yoshi and I were tied up to the support beam in the basement with gags in our mouths stopping us from shouting. They set the house we built on fire, they left us here to die. 

I haven’t seen the children since that very day. Yoshi and I made it out after the guards left us for death. They should have known rope burns easily. We went and hid in the shed for a while until we felt better for a long walk. We walked to Yoshi’s friend’s house in New Jersey and stayed with him for a while. 

After all our burns healed from the fire Yoshi and I found the resistance. We became the faces of the resistance. Yoshi helped us build the secret lair in the sewers. I finally put my nursing degree to use. I helped the injured heal in the “sick wing” of our little hide out. 

Every day I would look for are children until it got dark. I finally found Miwa, Saki had taken her into his home saying he adopted a child from Japan. I think that was the day I deiced that I was going to learn how to kick his fucking ass. 

My mission: Kill President Saki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, hurricane Irma is heading my way.

Chapter 4

(Baxter Stockman’s Profile)

I have wiped many minds since I have started working for T.C.R.I. last year. I was promoted to manager of the science department after a week. I swear he only wants me for my glorious mind! That is alright if you ask me since it is my best quality. Since I have been here I have upped his security, made many machines to track mutants and much more to hunt the freaks. 

My main pride and joy was the DNA bombs that have made a bang all over the country. When they are dropped from the sky the smoke detects any trace of mutant DNA in the area. Once the smoke hits any trace of mutants it will turn a neon green that doesn’t wash away until the mutants are taken off the property. 

I walked out into the cells holding the mutant children that were just brought in. Freaks of nature. I took a sample of blood from each of them. They fought me trying to keep me away from them. Fools if I could not touch them I wouldn’t. they are dirty monsters compared to me. 

I took out the machine to wipe their memories. It was a big machine that was hard to hook up. I had direct order from President Saki himself to make sure that their brains were shocked and fried. But to keep them alive sadly. I always need more test subjects.

“What are you doing to me?” the turtle in the orange shirt asked me. He was much smaller than the others. I supposed he was the youngest and that it would be fun to watch his older brothers scream his name as he forgot them.

I laughed looking at him. “I’m going to rip your brain out of your stupid head!”

He started screaming out his brother’s names trying to get out of the chains keeping him to the wall. I threw the switch to the machine and watched the child shake as all his memories were taken from him. I enjoyed taking the others memories as well. Hearing all their screams made me happy to know it was working to its full power.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

(Leo’s Profile)

I woke up feeling a dull pain in my head. I didn’t know how long I was out. Looking around I saw my brothers in the beds next to me. Getting up slowly I walked over shaking Raph’s hand. 

He groaned and looked at me. “What Leo? I’m trying to sleep!” 

“Where are we?” I asked him and sat on the bed next to him. I tried to seem brave in front of him, but Raph could always see right through me. I don’t know how I know that though. 

“No know.” He looked around and gripped the blanket. “gets’ Mikey and Donnie up. We gotta go.” He jumped out of bed grabbing one of the coats on the wall, like it was a habit of his to put it on.

Mikey clung to my arm. He wasn’t fully awake but we had to leave. This place didn’t look familiar. Nothing did but my brothers. 

Raph tried to reach the doorknob but was too short to reach. Donnie giggled and opened the door right up. At least one of us was tall enough to get it. 

Walking through the door it was ten times colder than anything I’ve ever felt even with the coats on. When we got to the end of the hall two men stood there waiting for us. 

“Hello children. My name is Bishop.” He squatted down in front of us. “How do you boys feel?” he felt our heads one at a time starting with me like I had done something to him.

Mikey spoke first. “I’m tired. And thirsty…” It was clear that we were all tired as we stood there trying to stay standing. He got out bottles of water handing one to each of us. 

“Aw, the mean people that held you captive must have not let you sleep enough. Don’t worry they will never be able to hurt you again. I have a safe place for you boys to stay if you trust me.” He smiled and held his hand out to us. 

I took his hand. He took us outside and onto a boat. The trip had to of been two hours because when we arrived to the island the moon was starting to come up. 

“This place is for children just like you. They’ll take very good care of you.” He helped us out of the row boat. 

Once we were out of the boat and into the doors he slammed the door behind us locking it. I jumped holding Mikey closer. “Hello?!”

A tall woman with long blonde hair came out of the hall way smiling at us. “this way.” 

We followed her up the four flights of stairs. All the kids we passed stared at us. We were like new toys in the toy chest everyone wanted to touch us, since we were brand new. 

Our room had a little closet and two bunk beds one on each side of the wall. The comforters were red, blue, purple and orange. They had our names on a whiteboard on the door. 

She told us the only way to get off this island was to get adopted or to have a special skill that could help the government. None of us understood what special skills meant but it had to be worth something if they were going to keep us locked up in this orphanage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years in the future.

Chapter 5

“Raph, Leo stop fighting please!” Mikey yelled at his two older brothers. “We don’t want you two to get in trouble the day before our birthday! We all gotta celebrate being twelve! I don’t wanna be chicken legs anymore, they keep making fun of us.” 

It wasn’t there real birthday, it was the day they were dropped off at the orphanage by Bishop. They’ve learned a lot since that night. Apparently, everyone was told the same sob story when they were brought in. They weren’t even creative enough to tell a different story. 

“Well maybe if Raph didn’t hit Donnie upside the head a few minutes ago, we wouldn’t have a problem here!” Leo yelled at him throwing his hands up in the air. 

Donnie pushed his glasses up and looked down at us. “No, it was an accident, Leo. Really it was. I forgot to look up before I got out of the bottom bunk,” 

Leo knew Donnie would never lie. Especially since they were in an orphanage with many other mutated kids that needed the attention from the adults. The mutant children were taken to an island off the coast of Washington D.C. The mutants were shunned away from all life since they weren’t normal enough for the humans to respect. 

None of the turtle children remember how long it has been since they have been on the island. They just know they have been there the longest out of all the children there. The care takers picked three kids every month to take away to serve the president. They never came back or be spoken of again.

The four turtle children have been on the best behavior trying not to get separated, they were all they knew of their past. Some of the other kids remembered their parents before they were taken away. All the turtle children could remember was that they were quadruplets, and their names. 

“Come on let’s go down to dinner before we are made into soup.” Donnie suggested while he shuffled the books into his hand under his pillow on his bunk. 

“Yeah! Maybe if we finish early we can go outside and see the stars! Donnie can tell us stories again!” Mikey squealed and skipped down the stairs smiling.

Donnie smiled, it was one of his favorite things to do with his brothers. Donnie was taken most of the time due to him being a prodigy and having photographic memory made it hard for others to compete with. Since he wasn’t with his brothers all the time, every little second with them was precious to him. Donnie remembered the night they were taken, but if anyone asked he wouldn’t say. He couldn’t risk being sent away from his brothers, he needed them. 

“I would love to hear a story.” Leo followed Mikey down the stairs with the others behind him. 

During the time that Donnie was gone Leo and Raph would be taken to the gym to train for the president’s army. They were already considered navy seals even as young as they were. There muscles remembered all the training their father had taught them before they were taken away. 

Little Mikey was still in the classes with the younger kids. Head Master Hun still hasn’t found anything he was good at; decides driving him crazy. If it was up to Hun, he would be on the next row boat to the president’s office.

“Come on dudes! Dinner is ready, I can smell it from here!” Mikey ran into the little mess hall that barley held all the children. It was the same way with dinner, some ate and then some didn’t. 

The turtle children got in line with Mikey in front of them. Out of all of them Mikey was the skinniest. He wasn’t deathly skinny, but skinny enough to worry about him eating enough. 

“Hey Ms. April! Any left for our almost birthday boys?!” Mikey smiled at the red head cafeteria help. April wasn’t a mutant like everyone else. She was forced here because her father was helping the mutant army grow in numbers and weapons. 

“Only two more plates. Sorry guys I tried to save some.” She smiled at Mikey and handed the plates to him.

“That’s okay! We love sharing. You should see us at our rooms shower time, only the one shower head gets hot water so we all stand under it together.” Mikey grabbed four forks and sat down at the table by the trash cans that only sat four. He tried everything he could to keep positive in a home like this, because for them every day isn’t sunshine and rainbows. 

“Mikey, stop hitting on that human.” Raph told him as he flicked him near his nose and grabbed the fork eating half of the uncooked peas on the tray in front of him and Leo. The food was always under cooked or was burnt to a crisp. 

Mondo came over to the table and kneeled at the head whispering, “Guys, there having some rich humans come in tomorrow to pick out helpers.” Mondo is a mutant lizard that works up in the front office with the receptionist. He gets the insights on all transfers, but he will only tell you for the right price. 

“So, rich shit heads come out all the time and they never touch us.” Raph told him and wiped his mouth.

“Shush Raph, we could be on it now that we are of age.” Donnie handed him the candy bar from his pocket. When Donnie is taken to go train with Bishop he always tries to grab something sweet for his brother when he comes back. Today it was helping him see who was not going to die. “What do you know?” 

When the mutant children become the age of twelve they are put on a list to be selected. They could be house cleaners, cookers or even nannies for the children in the home. If you have a ‘special’ skill you were not put on that list. You were sent to the army if your training had been complete. Luckily Leo, Raph, and Donnie’s training wasn’t done for them until next year. 

He looked over at Mikey, “They have a list of the kids they want to interview. I saw it while cleaning Hun’s office since Napoleon was off for the weekend since he had broken his hand. Mikey is on it.” Mondo ate the candy bar while licking his fingers clean from the Cheeto dust he just ate from Punk Frog Gang. 

“I-I’m on the list?” Mikey went pale as a ghost and put his head on the table trying not to be sick.

“I won’t let that happen, Mikey. I swear on it.” Leo told him and held his baby brother close rocking him gently side to side. He knew there was no way from stopping a selection, but he couldn’t tell his brother that in the time of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter. Just finished my Fall A term classes! I will have a lot more time to post now that i only have two classes! :)


	7. Finding Love Ones

Chapter 7

Warning: Raph has a potty mouth

Donnie put down the voice over machine and grabbed his bookbag. He knew that it wasn’t supposed to be done work for a while, but since he set up a pick-up date and it was in thirty minutes he had to hurry.

Unlike his brother Donnie had a great mind, his mind wouldn’t undo his memories no matter how many times Baxter Stockman tried. This led to Baxter Stockman making sure the four were protected at all cost. He higher the young mind to come work for him, so he wouldn’t tell someone. In exchange, he would make sure the four turtles stayed together at _**ALL** _ cost.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was decided that all the turtles were going with the Ancient One. The men came to their room telling them they had an hour to pack up their items. They would be escorted to the helicopter that would take them to their new home.

April, Mondo and the other kids that the four turtles were close came to say goodbye to them. It made it extremely hard for them to say goodbye to the only other kids they knew. They were thrown out by the guard when they only had a half hour left to pack.

“Should I bring this?” Mikey asked as he held up the little pink handkerchief with the initials stitched T.S.H on it. The handkerchief had spots of red blood on it from the person who last had it.

Donnie looked at the cloth and remembered everything, he kept this secret to keep his brother’s safe from harm. He knew if he told them they would be jeopardized, he kept his mouth closed and waited for one of the others to answer him.

Raph looked over at Leo. “Yes. It’s the only thing we have to help us find our parents.” Leo told him as he adjusted Raph’s tie, again. Then looked in the mirror to fix his own. He saw his own worry on his face and tried to shake it off for his brothers.

“I hate wearing this nice shit” Raph yelled and pulled it lose after Leo just fixed it for the fifth time. He threw his bag onto the bunk and growled punching the wall with his bare hand. For the first time in years he didn’t break the wall between the rooms.

Donnie rolled his eyes and pulled his bookbag on his back. “Get over it. At least you can see. My glasses were taken away to be checked for trackers that aren’t the governments until we get off this island” he rubbed his eyes trying to get the blurry pictures to go away. Like rubbing would help it.

“Let’s go. NOW!” The guard yelled as he followed behind them down the stairs as they passed everyone to the lobby. “Stay here.” He went outside to the loading dock. The brothers took hands holding each of them tight. Mikey leaned into Donnie while he shook hard. This could be the last time they were all together, peacefully. It didn’t look like any of the helicopters that they have used before, but anything could change without them noticing.

“Get over here!” the guard yelled as he waved them over. They walked out and got into the helicopter buckling up. The guard handed Donnie his glasses back then hit the door after he closed and locked it tight. The pilot flew off going over into the country.

Donnie put his glasses on blinking as his sight regained. “Ah’ that’s better.” He smiled and looked out the window amazed as they flew. He was thinking of all the ways he could build one of these out of a car.

“Look how small the island is compared everything else!” Leo looked out the window amazed by it all. Since the computers had locks on it they were never able to look up pictures of the outside world.

Mikey looked at the floor shaking hard. “This is all my fault!” he wailed. The tears poured down his freckly cheeks. “I knew I should have taken up being smart or knowing how to fight! I’m so sorry guys! So stupid! I’m so stupid!”

“Aw, Mikey it’s okay. It was going to happen sooner or later. We are getting older you know. Since we hit twelve we made the list, Mikey. We didn’t do anything wrong.” Leo put a comforting hand on his kneecap rubbing his thumb back and forth.

He leaned into Leo trying to fall asleep, but he couldn’t he felt like everything was his fault. That he never should have brought up his brothers in the interview with the fat old man. He was for sure certain that he was going to break them out of the house. He would take full responsibility for everyone disappearing.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The flight ended up being four hours long. When the helicopter landed, they were tossed out by the pilot onto a plot of dirt. Hitting the ground didn’t feel so bad compared to the streets they were thrown on when they lived in the orphanage. Leo stood up and helped up the others.

They looked to the east and saw the biggest house they’ve ever seen. It was three stories high with blue shutters covering the windows in the front. Different flowers of every type and color was laid out the path to the door. There were many Japanese cherry blossom trees all over the yard.

Walking up to the door Raph rang the doorbell and held Mikey’s hand. He was still shaking hard from the other night.

“There you are! Welcome to the sunshine state!” The Ancient One said and ushered them in. Before I show you around let’s take out those trackers in your necks. “Come my best friend will take them out downstairs.”

As they walked downstairs to the basements with the fat man they noticed they weren’t the only mutants there. They had passed a huge alligator, and a rabbit.

“Donnie, where are we?” Leo asked him quietly while looking at the others. “I don’t like the look of this.”

He shrugged and sat down. “When I worked on the equipment I didn’t see anyone in Florida. I didn’t see anyone in the south at all. It was mostly up in the north near Canada. I kept the equipment in my bag that I built. I can check when we get in our new room.”

The fat man turned back and smiled softly. “Sit here, I’ll have her come in once she’s done the tea.” He walked upstairs to the kitchen.

The four sat there waiting for something to happen to them, they were trying to focus on what was happening and not what pain was going to come. Taking a deep breath, she walked downstairs to the basement and looked at the four turtles. She dropped the tray breaking the five cups along with the pot, spilling the tea all over the floor.

She sprinted to the turtles and hugged them tight. She finally felt complete with her four children in her arms.  
 


	8. Thank you for saving me

Chapter 8

Warning: Raph’s potty mouth. 

(Tang Shen’s Profile)

I squeezed the boys close for the first time in eight years. It felt like a holding them for the first time when we brought them home after the accident. But instead of babies there were young teens. 

Raphael pushed me away holding Donnie close growling at me. “Get the fuck off us! WHO in the hell do you think you are!” 

Watching them shudder away from me broke my hearts into a million pieces. I sat on my knees holding my arms. “My sons, I’m sorry I scared you.” I cried in front of them stabbing my fingers nails into my skin. 

“Shen.” I heard Yoshi’s voice as he came down the stairs. He helped me up and sat me in one of the chairs around the table. He whipped the tears off my cheeks. “Shen, you need to calm down. Please.” 

I nodded the best I could and whipped my eyes with my palms. I took a couple of deep breaths. “Yoshi, I can’t do this. I need to tell them. We have to tell them.” 

“Tell us what, ma’am?” Michelangelo looked over at them and walked towards us. “Why are you a mutant adult? Aren’t they killing us at twenty, so we can’t reproduce?” 

I looked at him seeing the sweet pure in his eyes. I loved seeing it again, just like I did all those years ago, “Oh, my sweet, sweet son. All of you sit let me tell you a tale.” Once they all sat down Yoshi began to tell our tale. 

“You boys weren’t created in a lab like everyone else that is a mutant. A man knocked into me and spilled this green ooze on us. I accidently got it on your mother, and it created us a whole family. You four had a sister until the bombing on your fourth birthday. We ran in the house and hid in the basement. They took your five away and left us to burn. 

We escaped with the Ancient One’s help. It took us weeks to heal from the burns on our arms and legs. It took us months to find your ware-bouts. We would of went to go get you, but they knew we were alive. We had our friends sent to the orphanage to watch you boys until we could get you. When we finally had our chance, we went with The Ancient One to get you, he had gotten an email with Michelangelo’s picture on it. And here we are now all together.” Yoshi smiled at them and took my hand. 

He neglected to tell them about the armies we had waiting in homes not too far away, to kill every single one of the men that made the DNA bombs. To kill the men and women who have been mistreating the mutants. And our training to kill Saki when he is weak. Or that their little sister believed that Saki was her father. 

They were all sitting there looking at us scared. I looked at them and gripped Yoshi’s hand tighter. “What happened to you, my sons?” It hurts knowing that we already know all the pain they have been through. 

Michelangelo went to speak but he held the little pink handkerchief to his eyes wiping the tears of pain away. He looked so confused, but relived. 

Leonardo grabbed his hand and looked up at us meeting our eyes. “We don’t remember our youth. All we can remember is waking up in a hospital room. They said that our parents left us. We only knew our names. They threw us into the orphanage. The only thing we knew about you was Mikey’s little pocket handkerchief.”

“Oh, my babies!” I started to cry again leaning into Yoshi’s shoulder. 

Donatello started to fidget in his seat, rubbing the back of his heal on to his other ankle. “I-I knew about all this…” He looked down at his feet. “I remember, everything.”

Leonardo wiped his head towards Donnie. “WHAT?!” 

Donatello looked at the table. “I remember the night they came and took us. Baxter Stockman was running test on us before. He said my mind was the best he’s ever seen. That if he touched it...” he sighed. “That I wouldn’t be able to do anything. He told me if I ever told anyone he would make sure I was gone for good. That’s why when I found mother’s DNA on the handkerchief it was easy to find you. I was the one that sent the email to the Ancient One. The one who put Mikey on that list. We had to leave.” 

“Why did we ‘HAVE’ to leave?!” Raphael asked him after slamming his fist on the table. His green cheeks were red with anger. It was like there was a fire in his eyes while looking at him.

He pulled on his collar and looked up. “They are going to blow up the orphanage. I couldn’t of had us there! I saved us!” 

Raphael got up and stormed up the stairs upset and confused. I looked at the other two staring at their brothers. Michelangelo hugged Donatello sniffling while whispering softly “Thank you for saving me big brother.”

“I’ll go get Raph, before he gets caught.” Leonardo rose from his chair and went upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“Raph, please just be nice with him on this. He was being monitored all the time.” Leo told Raph and held his hand close. “Please, just be cool with this whole thing. We need to strike then I will need you on a level head.”

“Yes sir.” Raph nodded and looked down at the ground. “Let’s go back downstairs with them and play nice.” Raph knew he could trust his brothers, he didn’t know if he could trust the other adults and mutants. 

They came downstairs and looked at Mikey and Donnie. They were sitting there with Shen. From what they could hear they were talking about making a cake with her later.

“Let’s take out your trackers before we have police here. Please take a seat, boys” Shen grabbed the needle and held it in her left hand. She had become quite the in house nurse when they started taking in all the mutants that were going to be killed since they were of age. 

She took Mikey’s hand and looked up at him. “It’ll just hurt for a second. Just make sure you stay still.” 

“Okay, mom.” Mikey giggled. “I said mom. Hehe.” He smiled and held his left arm steady. Mikey tended to wiggle and move with no stop in sight. 

“I’m glad you boys are finally back. It makes me happy to see you in one piece.” Shen cut into his arm and pulled out the tracker. Once she set the metal object down she stitched up his arm. 

After watching Shen Donnie mimicked her and got his tracker out himself. He was glad that he could depend on both of his hands. “All out let me help you out.” he put down the needle and got up. “Raph give me your arm.” 

Raph held it out and looked up at the ceiling turning pale. “N-not gonna pass out...” his eyes rolled back as he passed out. This wasn’t the first time Raph passed out from giving blood, it’s his one weakness that he has. 

Leo held Raph keeping him in his chair. “We should of blind folded him before we did this.” 

Donnie nodded “I’m sorry I forgot he did this.” He stitched his arm and smiled as he remembered the last time he passed out. Raph had to give up blood for the physical to get into the army training. Donnie was able to take it in their bedroom a long with Leo’s, it just happened he fell on the floor and passed out. 

“Help me lay him down on the bed please.” Donnie commanded. 

Leo stood up and lifted Raph. “OH, he needs to lose some of this muscle weight!” Leo grunted as he laid his stronger brother down on the floor with his jacket holding his head off the floor. 

“You both need too.” Mikey grinned and laughed. “You guys are very heavy and killed our bunk beds with your weight. Mom, when we lived at the orphanage Raph sat on the bunk and it snapped right on to him! He fell on my head it was really funny.”

“I still can’t believe I missed eight years of your lives. I should of stopped them when I could. We could have moved.” Shen rubbed her temple and sat in the chair.

“None of it is your fault, mom. You did what you thought was best for us and that was to keep us a big happy family.” Donnie told her and smiled slightly.

She smiled. “Thank you for not blaming me for everything that has ever happened to you.” 

“Anytime.” Leo smiled and held her hand. “We always wondered what you looked like, but we didn’t think mutant.”

“We thought humans like everyone else.” Raph smiled. “Never thought that we would have mutant parents. It’s very weird that we weren’t made by humans like everyone else.”

“We didn’t even think we had parents. It’s nice though to think we had a childhood together.” Mikey smiled. “if only we could remember it. I really wished we did.”   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to though who liked this story, but my old laptop got milked on by my sister. This was the last copy my flashdrive saved when I was at the library last week. If you would like to know how it ends please DM me and I will tell you how it was suppose to end.


	10. Miwa

Chapter 10

(Miwa’s Profile) 

Growing up wasn’t hard, I had many servants that treated me like royalty. I’m America’s angel, the daughter of the president. I’ve been living here for the past nine years. The other four years we lived in a rundown studio apartment in New York City. Then he was nominated to run for president in the third person party. We had the biggest party when he won. We left the apartment with so much happiness that we skipped out of the building. His first act of president was that he is adopting me and our nation as a whole big family. Miwa Lee-Anne Saki will forever be my name.

My real mother and father died in a car accident on their way home with me from the hospital. A drunk driver swerved and hit the car flipping it over and set it on fire. He was one of the fire fighters that hosed the car off. After they could pull me out the car exploded with my parents. He took me in that night so then I didn’t have to go to a home. He ended up getting his foster license to keep me. 

I try so hard, to keep my father and county happy. I can’t though. It hurts so badly I want to be in the action not ordering it. I’ve been learning how to fight in secrecy since I was little. It comes so easy to me. Left foot up and right arm close to chest. 

I found out about my father’s secret island with mutants on it. It scared me knowing that he controls so much with his anger, I’m glad I’ve never been on the other side of his anger issues.

The knock at my bedroom door startled me. “Miwa, come and eat with me. Now.” My father voice is a pleasant but sly. I’ve always known that if he was ever asked to be the voice of a cartoon, he would be the villain. 

I bow my head out of instinct even though he cannot see me, “Yes, father. I’ll be down in a minute, I must change into something nice.”

Going into my walk-in closet it’s always hard to pick an outfit. In the end I picked out a nice red dress with light blue pearls on it. I always wear an orange locket that I’ve always had, I figured it was my mothers. After getting dressed I walked downstairs into the huge dining hall. It was all glassed in with nice wooden table and chairs.

At the table I looked at the food: mac and cheese, chicken salad, pizza and steaks with mushrooms on them. Something was wrong we never have any of these foods all at once. “Father. What a wonderful display of food tonight. A-all of my favorites.” I looked at the table and sighed. “W-what’s wrong?” 

Every time my father has bad news we have all my favorite foods. My father sighed and looked up at me. “Please sit.” 

I obliged and sat down at the table and sighed looking down at my plate and not up at him. My hands shook slightly out of the fear that we were being attacked again by mutants. Those horrible beasts. Ugly things. 

“I have to go to China for a business meeting. I will be gone for two months.” Father told me and put his hand on my hand. “We need you to stay here and deal with everything else. I know you can do it.” 

“I can father. I will do you proud. I promise.” I smiled and began to eat my food. “When do you leave, father? I hope not too soon.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry Miwa. I actually leave in ten minutes, I figured I could at least eat with my favorite daughter.” He started laughing and hit the table with his fist. 

I blushed and giggled looking down at my plate. “Daddy I am your only daughter.” I’ve only ever called him daddy when I’m upset at him for making stupid jokes or embarrassing me on television.

“Be safe, I love you. I’ll be back in a month.” he kissed my head. 

I sat in the dining room alone. Once all the servants left the room leaving me alone I cried. I pushed the table across the room and ran upstairs to my bedroom slamming the door shut. I locked the door and laid on my bed. 

Screaming and crying into my pillow always helped, but it didn’t tonight. It made me feel worst. I need him here. It’s not safe, he has so many people that want to kill him it makes me worry that he will die.


End file.
